


Skies

by HelmetParty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty





	

Authors note: I'm calling this ship Flower Power. (o#o;)

Mercy would never imagine herself falling for an omnic. She couldn't imagine herself kissing the cold metal exterior of one, either. It never even crossed her mind.

Now? It's all she thinks about.

Orisa and her were, well, something now. It had started when the robot had joined Overwatch. They joked together, talked of mechanics and possible future upgrades for the strong metal woman. They talked about their similar ideals of protecting innocent people, shared stories of their memories and things they had learned during their life.

Mercy felt at home with her, and Orisa felt like she was accepted.

So, no, Mercy had never imagined herself holding the metal arm of her girlfriend, sitting on a cliff looking at the sunset.

But yet again here she was, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
